Consumable items
There are primarily five different types of consumable items (CIs) in-game. These are potions, cards, boxes, food, and reagents. Within these are a variety of different item types, each with different effects. Potions and food have different grades. The higher the grade and rarity then the stronger the status effect. Food Food inclues a variety of items, including Apples, Momo Fruits, Fish, and other items. Food, when eaten, also restores your HP/MP, but unlike Potions, food may be used to cook dishes or perform alchemy. Apples Apples are dropped by Spirit Wood in Greenville, Wooden Pinos in Dyrano Cave, and''' Apple Trees in Neo Kansas. They heal a small amount of HP/MP and are virtually pointless. Why they even exist, nobody really knows, but Skalaris certainly seem to love them. Momo Fruits There are three types of Momo Fruits - Red, Blue and Yellow. They may be eaten as they are - Red restores HP, Blue restores MP, and Yellow restores a bit of both - or they may be used, in conjunction with vials and fruit found only in the area (by gathering), to create Potions or Plants for your Dormitory room. Fish Fish can be caught with the Fishing skill. Players learn how to fish from Fisherman Cletus at level 5. Fishing requires a pole, some bait and good reaction times. Poles and bait can be purchased in the local '''Store by talking to a Storekeeper. Fish can be regenerative or incrementative. Regenerative (spiced) fish heals a portion of your HP or MP per second for 15 seconds, while incrementative (unspiced) fish will increase your HP or MP by an amount for 600 seconds. Soups Soups can be made by combining different types of Fish together. These can be cooked by speaking to Chef Alex. These are not letter-graded but instead have different names. Soups increase your attack speed by a certain percentage for 10 minutes. Potions You may craft potions by speaking to a Nurse with the correct reagents. Different areas will have different grades of craftable potions. Player-crafted potions at the Nurse will always be of the advanced tier. You will need herbs (which are gathered from plants in the area), Red or Blue Momo Fruits and the corresponding Vial to craft a potion. The higher the potion grade, the larger the vial and a higher manufacturing fee you will need. Nurse Beatrice in the School Campus can craft every type of potion available to a player. As of May 2013, players can craft potions up to S grade, and SS grade potions may occasionally be given as prizes for special events, such as Saturday Knights' Fever (SKF). HP and MP Potions HP/MP Potions include Cures, Restoratives (lower-grade Cures) and Advanced Cures. These do exactly what they say on the tin - they restore an amount of HP. There are two tiers of potions - normal and advanced. The advanced HP/MP cures restore 50% more than their normal counterparts. Do not be fooled by the "small chance" written on the Advanced Cures. They will ALWAYS restore their designated HP values. MP cures will always restore half of their corresponding HP potion values. Typical reagents for HP/MP potions are a vial, one corresponding Momo fruit type (Red for HP, blue for MP) and one gathered herb. *SSS potions are unverified to exist and are for prediction purposes only. Boost Potions The other type of craftable potion is a Boost Potion. These are made with essentially the same reagents as HP/MP potions, but additional Momo Fruits and special map plants are requred as the item grades increase. The three types of Boost Potions players can craft are Speed, Attack and Defence, which require Yellow, Red, and Blue Momo Fruits respectively. The boosts they give depends on their grade, and always last for 10 minutes. *SSS potions are for prediction purposes only. Special Potions Special Potions boost other aspects of the player. Some have multiple effects. Some of these potions can be bought from the Samba Shop for Sambas, while most of them can be found from Daily Login Rewards and rewards from certain events such as Saturday Knights' Fever. Where potions have a similar appearance the image is re-used. Cards Cards are used for a wide variety of purposes in RK, incuding teleportation, temporary boosts, quick access to certain interfaces without having to interact with their NPC, expansions to inventory and bank, the Pet system, and the Student ID system. One card can only be used once, with the exception of Pet Cards, which is used to summon a pet. Once the pet is unsummoned, it will automatically revert to card form in your inventory. Boxes Boxes come in many varied shapes and sizes. These include the Costume set pack, Random costume box, Furniture pack, VIP pack, various Bundles, as well as Treasure Chests and Reward Boxes. Certain RK serverwide events will have special boxes which are only available for those events. These are not listed here. Asterisked boxes are available in the Samba Shop only. Reagents Reagents are items which can be traded to NPCs in-game for a benefit or other item. Examples include enhancement '''and '''crafting. Other Consumable items Other consumable items may give your character an edge in other ways, or allow your character to do otherwise prohibited things. They may be purchased from the Samba Shop. Category:Information